Maybe We Are Falling
by irisadoresjade
Summary: Derek and Casey talk. Set after the Futuristis episode. Two-shot.
1. The Color of Hope

Title: Maybe We Are Falling

Author: forvertrueblue

Summary: Derek and Casey talk. Set after the Futuristis episode.

Disclaimer: I do not own LWD or 2 A.M. by Alexz Johnson.

* * *

_Snow falls on the city  
white on white  
It's the color of hope  
on an unforgiving night_

Casey looked at the pure white snow falling down in the middle of the night reminding her of hope and a new start. She would be going off to college soon hopefully with a new start. The only problem would be Derek but maybe they could get-along. The past year has gone considerably well compared to how they were when their parents first got married. Plus it would be nice to know at least know one person even though he is her annoying, inconsiderate, rude, and sometimes sweet step-brother. Smiling, she looked at her Derek, who seemed to be bored and waiting for something.

"…You know what, Derek?" Casey started faintly.

"What, Space-Case?"

"Even after all the pranks, names, and out-right rude behavior maybe you're not such a bad guy after all."

"Unbeliavable!" Derek exclaimed surprising Casey. "I've been trying to tell you for the past odd years that I'm the best guy in the world and you finally figure it out," he said jokingly making Casey laugh.

"Just don't expect me to start bowing down to the all-and-mighty Derekus."

"Even I think that's pushing it too far."

Casey and Derek sat in silence just enjoying each others company until Casey broke it once again.

"Derek, why do you think we fought all of those years?" Casey asked catching Derek off guard.

"Um…well…you see…" Derek stumbled looking for the right words.

"I think I just rendered Derek speechless," Casey said with a gasp causing her to laugh. When Derek wasn't laughing with her she stopped laughing and looked at him confused.

"Derek? Are you in there?" Casey waved a hand in front of his face.

"The reason we fought was because I-I fe-felt a…attraction towards you." Derek replied back to the earlier question.

"You fought with me because you liked me," Casey said slowly.

"Well, the first day that I met you I couldn't believe how beautiful you were but you were going to be my step-sister and you hated me. That's when I decided it would be better to make you kept hating me," Derek explained.

"I didn't hate you," Casey stated.

"I believe your exact words were 'I hate you.' "

"Oh, right but I don't hate you anymore."

"Look Casey, just forget I said anything. It's not like we'd actually work anyways," Derek smiled.

"But I don't want to forget."

Derek leaned down into her ear. "Then don't," he whispered. He leveled his lips with hers giving her enough time to protest and captured her lips with his. Casey responded quickly opening her mouth and giving him full access. Derek broke the kiss and smiled at Casey.

"This doesn't mean you can talk to me while other people around."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Casey smiled knowing he was kidding before she placed her lips back on Derek's.

_You kissed me into ruins  
sin on sin_

* * *

**......................................Shall I continue?**


	2. 2 AM

**I decided to make the story a two-shot. Umm, ****It may sound a bit rushed so bare with me. **

_

* * *

_

_I can't tell the stars _

_From the downtown lights_

Casey walked down the side of the street ignoring the way that the street lights shined like the stars illuminating the snow that fell down carelessly. Police sirens were heard as she continued walking like a zombie, unfeeling, back to her dorm. _I'm not going to cry over him. It's not like I didn't expect this, _Casey kept telling herself. _Who am I kidding? I practically begged for him to argue and say those things to me. _

________________________**Flashback**______________________________________________________________________________________

_Music pounded through the fraternity house of one of Derek's jock friends. Casey's eyes narrowed as she saw a women come up to Derek and flirt whilst she went to get herself a drink of punch. Gulping down the cup she had in her hand she set it down and headed over to where Derek was. She caught part of the conversation that Derek and the thing were having and didn't like what she was hearing._

"_Excuse me? May I borrow him just for a second," Casey smiled fake clearly saying to back off._

"_Whatever," the girl rolled her eyes before walking away._

_Casey dragged a really pissed off Derek outside. As soon as no one could hear them, Casey turned to Derek and crossed her arms over her chest._

"_What the hell is wrong with you?" Derek voiced seemingly angry._

"_What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? I leave you alone for less then 3 minutes and you're already making plans to hook up with a girl." _

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You were flirting with her!"_

"_I was just being friendly," Derek replied back pissed that Casey was accusing him of such stupid stuff._

"_What so you could shove your throat down her throat!" _

"_You know what? Maybe I was flirting with her. Hell, I was flirting with every girl there except for you and you want to know why!" _

"_Why?"_

"_Because I'm tired of you and your stupid antics! I wanted to have at least a little fun tonight," Derek continued to lie through his teeth._

"_Maybe we should break-up, it's obvious we're not going to work out anyways," Casey said getting a headache and trying to stay calm._

"_Fine but I'm not coming back, we're done."_

"_Goodbye, Derek"_

_______________________________**End Flashback**__________________________________________________________________________

That was a little over 3 hours ago she had been wondering the streets ever since and decided to go back home, to her dorm, since it was two in the morning. Walking up to the steps of her door, she fiddled for her keys. Looking up she stopped dead in her tracks. Derek stood there in front of her door looking apologetic and somber.

"What do you want?" Casey sighed.

"I tried calling you but you wouldn't answer your phone. I just-can I talk to you?" Derek asked quietly.

"Go ahead."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean what I said. I was just being stupid and got frustrated because you were accusing me of something I didn't do."

"I know," Casey said quietly.

"What?"

"I was the one being stupid. I know that you weren't flirting with her, at least I do now. I should've known that you wouldn't do that to me. It's just your past-and I'm a little crazy."

"A little?" Derek smiled.

"Okay, a lot," Casey smiled back warming Derek's heart.

"So, friends?" Derek asked not wanting to rush things

"No."

"Oh, okay then," Derek said disappointed before turning to leave.

"No. More than friends," Casey smiled pulling him back to her.

Derek smiled before he leaned in and kissed her catching Casey by surprise.

"This doesn't mean you can talk to me around other people," Casey said with a serious face after they broke away from the kiss.

"I know," Derek replied back with a smile making Casey laugh.

_It's the color of hope  
on an unforgiving night_

* * *

**The End**

**Review...please?**


End file.
